


Snape's Worst Memory

by chochowilliams



Series: Chochowilliams' HP Challenges [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt is based on chapter 28 of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Snape's Worst Memory"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Worst Memory

* * *

 

This prompt is based on chapter 28 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix "Snape's Worst Memory".

As a reminder for those who do not remember, in this chapter, Harry is being given occulency lessons by Snape, but is told to tell anyone who asks that he is receiving "remidial potions" lessons. During this particular chapter, Harry enters Snape's pensieve and sees the snarky potions master's worst memory. It takes place at Hogwarts at the end of Snape's fifth year, which is the year they take their O.W.L. examinations. The maudrauders (particularly James and Sirius) are once again tormenting/bullying Snape.

Here is a little background for the story (which does not necessarily have to be in the story if you choose not to include it): For the story, Harry is somehow be transported back before the start of his father's fifth year and until he finds out how he ended up in the past and how to return, he procurs a job at Hogwarts as a professor. The entire year, he witnesses first hand the kind of torment the mauraders put Snape under. He also notices that nobody does a thing to stop it. Not even Dumbledore. "Boys will be boys after all". Harry has known since his fifth year what type of person his father and his friends were, but knowing and witnessing what he has always known are two completely different things. He is disgusted that the mauraders are able to do strut around the school as if they own it and do whatever they want with no consequences. So Harry decided to do what nobody else does.

The scene that popped into my head for this story is the scene Harry witnesses in Snape' pensieve. About how James has Snape in the air upside, humiliating him in front of the entire school. How Remus is doing absolutely nothing to stop him and Sirius is laughing and egging James on. And how Lily, Snape's supposed "best friend", abandons Snape after he calls her a "mudblood" in his anger and embarrassment.

I am looking for Harry to appear on the scene and serve harsh punishments to all three of the mauraders as well as the onlookers who haven't vacated the premises by the count of three. Possibly detention every day for the entirety of the next school year, no quidditch privileges, no prefect status, etc. I want him to threaten to have them all expelled if he so much as hears a rumor that they have stepped a toe out of line. Of course, Dumbledore will not like this, but Harry can threaten to go over his head if necessary. The man is way too lenient.

Good luck.

* * *

 


End file.
